


Welcome to the Staff

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Defense Against the Dark Arts, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hogwarts Professors, In Public, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Potions Masters, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Resistance, Semi-Public Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has resisted for some time now, but who can really say no to Harry Potter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Staff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for Torino10154's Birthday!

“Professor.”

“Potter.” Severus puts down the paper in his hand and peers across the classroom. “What are you doing here?”

“Haven’t you heard?” Potter replies slyly, closing the open door and making his way towards to the desk. “I’m being interviewed for the Defense Against Dark Arts position.”

“I see,” Severus responds blandly, lifting the essay and resuming his reading.

“It appears we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.” Potter reaches the desk, fingers trailing along the wooden surface. Severus hums noncommittally but Potter is not put off course. “Do you know what that means?”

“Absolutely nothing, Potter.” Severus steadily ignores the pointed look Potter gives him. “My answer is the same as it has been the last few times you’ve approached me.”

“What’s your excuse this time?” Potter smirks, continuing before Severus has a chance to reply. “I suppose I understood your reluctance during eighth year, but I’m not your student anymore.”

“You’re still far too young, Potter,” Severus responds sternly.

“What’s age have to do with it?” Potter murmurs, moving to the back of the desk and speaking softly in Severus’s ear. “Haven’t I been through enough in my—admittedly—short life for you to admit I’m not a child anymore? Don’t my experiences shape who I am rather than a simple number?”

Potter’s breath is hot in Severus’s ear, his wild hair brushing against the sensitive skin of his earlobe and Severus has to suppress a shudder.

“I’m just _not_ interested Potter,” Severus bites out sharply.

“Liar.” Potter’s hand reaches down and brushes against the unmistakable bulge in Severus’s trousers.

“Potter,” Severus warns between clenched teeth.

“I’m not taking no as an answer this time,” Potter responds, eyes dark with lust as he drops to his knees and pushes Severus’s chair back.

Severus tries to resist—he truly does—but his hands have a mind of their own and instead of pushing Potter away they sink into that dark, messy hair and pull him closer. Potter makes quick work of Severus’s trousers, undoing the flies as his fingers dance over Severus’s straining erection. Severus lifts his hips, refusing to relinquish his hold on Potter’s hair, as Potter pulls his trousers and pants down his thighs, exposing the thick length of Severus’s aching cock.

“I always knew you’d be hung,” Potter whispers worshipfully, bright green eyes swimming with arousal.

“Why don’t you put your mouth to better use?” Severus flushes, embarrassed by the sudden praise.

Potter is happy to oblige, opening his mouth and allowing Severus to guide his head towards his waiting cock. Severus bites back a groan as Potter’s lips wrap around his shaft, his hot tongue sliding against the swollen tip. The wet heat of Potter’s mouth is near perfection and Severus’s fingers grip Potter’s hair tighter as he bobs his head up and down, swallowing Severus deeper each time. Merlin, his cock is filling Potter’s mouth and the younger man is taking it, all of it, moaning happily as if it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. The vibrations spread through his flesh, settling into his tightly drawn bollocks and—fuck—he knows he won’t last much longer.

“Potter. Potter, I can’t—”

Potter’s hands are pressing against his own trousers, rubbing frantically, and the younger man releases a guttural groan as his thighs tremble and his hips jerk upward. Severus’s eyes widen as a wet spot forms and spreads on the crotch of Potter’s trousers and—oh Merlin the man has just come in his pants, just from sucking Severus off and it’s just all too much. Severus’s eyes squeeze shut and he gasps and whines through his release, hips rising off the chair as he comes and comes down Potter’s throat. Potter swallows every last drop, continuing to lick and kiss the tip of Severus’s spent prick even as it becomes nearly too sensitive.

“Potter…”

Potter sits back and looks up at Severus with those ridiculously large, vibrant eyes.

“Yes, Severus?”

His lips are swollen, cheeks flushed, and oh damn it all if he doesn’t look absolutely gorgeous.

“I do hope you get the job.”

“Me too, Professor.” Potter flashes him a wide grin. “Me too.”


End file.
